I Will Love You Forever, Sasuke
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Cukup mereka yang pergi. Cukup kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak mau kau pergi. Tetaplah disisiku. Kumohon, berhentilah melangkah ... berbaliklah ... tetaplah di dunia ini. Kumohon ... Aniki. Based on Naruto chapter 590


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Family & Friendship**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Main Character: Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha and slight SasuNaru.**_

_**Warning: Family, Friendship, Canon, OOC, TYPO(S), one shoot, and many more.**_

Tidak semua orang dapat terus memakai topeng keangkuhannya. Tidak semua orang dapat terus menahan kesedihannya. Tidak semua orang dapat bertahan tanpa orang yang disayanginya. Tak akan ada orang yang mampu menanggung semua dendam dan rasa bersalah selama dia hidup. Hanya orang itu … hanya orang itu yang mampu melakukannya. Apa aku hanya orang yang menyusahkan untuknya. Aku sudah besar dan tak butuh lindungan. Aku hanya membutuhkannya … hanya membutuhkanmu.

Berhenti menyakiti dirimu seperti itu. Sudah cukup ayah dan ibuku pergi dari hidupku. Aku tidak mau kau juga menghilang dari hadapanku. Berhenti menyuruhku untuk menaruh dendam padamu. Berhenti menyuruhku untuk membalas dendam dan … membunuhmu. Aku tak akan sanggup, aku tak akan pernah sanggup melakukan itu. berhentilah meyakinkanku bahwa kau tak menginginkanku. Berhenti melangkah … berbaliklah … kumohon berbaliklah dan jadilah orang yang sama saat kau bermain bersamaku dulu.

Kumohon … _Aniki_.

I Will Love You Forever, Sasuke

.

.

Bocah itu terus menggumamkan nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Tubuh putih pucat itu penuh dengan peluh. Tubuh itu begitu dingin dan sangat lemah. Rambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak begitu lusuh—basah akan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit, seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Mata _onyx_ itu masih tersembunyi dalam kelopak putih pucat itu begetar hebat, seakan-akan sedang menahan sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Tangan pucat itu bergerak secara perlahan—masih sangat lemah. Suara-suara yang menulusup dalam pikirannya membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Kata-kata yang begitu membuatnya menyesal tak mengetahui kebohongan ini semua dari awal. Rasa bersalah terus menulusup ke jiwanya saat mendengar suara parau itu.

'Dendammu masih belum cukup untuk membunuhku.'

Suara itu … suara orang yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Suara yang terus menemaninya saat dia masih kecil. Suara yang menenangkannya saat dia merasa gundah. Mata itu … mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut kini sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tatapan yang sangat berbeda … namun dia yakin bahwa suatu saat orang itu akan kembali seperti dulu.

Tangan yang begitu hangat, yang selalu menyentuh dahinya saat dia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan. Tangan yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tangan yang selalu terulur di hadapannya saat dia terjatuh dan terpuruk. Orang yang selalu membantunya untuk tatap tegar, selalu membantunya berdiri tegak, selalu tersenyum kepadanya, selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan selalu mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Orang itu kini berubah, tangan itu begitu dingin, senyuman itu tak memiliki ekspresi apapun. Mata itu kini penuh kebencian. Tangan itu kini terus terlipat di depan dada. Tangan itu tak lagi terulur di hadapannya. Orang itu sudah mati … orang yang dia kenal dulu sudah mati. Namun dia tak ingin percaya akan itu semua … dia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dia memohon … bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini … cepat bangunkan aku!

'Aku yang membunuh orang tua kita.'

'Mereka semua tak pantas untuk hidup.'

'Aku membiarkanmu tetap hidup … agar kau bisa menumpuk dendammu dan datang untuk membunuhku.'

Tidak … jangan suara itu lagi. Suara itu terus menelusup ke dalam pikirannya. Ini hanya mimpi baginya, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Tapi kenapa dia tak kunjung bangun juga. Kenapa dia masih berada dalam mimpi buruk ini. Orang selalu mengatakan untuk tidak mempercayai sebuah mimpi. Tapi mimpi ini begitu nyata dan menyesakkann

Orang itu tidak salah, orang itu hanya melaksanakan tugas kotor yang diberikan oleh para tetua itu. Dia orang yang baik, dia tidak akan melakukan itu semua jika tak ada yang memaksanya. Dia orang yang hangat, ini semua hanyalah keinginan orang-orang sialan itu. Tidak mungkin … _Aniki_ tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua.

'Aku akan menuruti perintahmu … dengan sebuah syarat. Jangan pernah menyentuh desa dan …'

'… Sasuke Uchiha.'

Ini semua kebohongan belaka. Dia tahu orang itu melakukan ini semua dengan terpaksa. Dia tahu orang itu hanyalah sebuah alat yang digunakan para tetua itu. Persetan dengan semua orang itu. seharusnya dia mencoba untuk membunuh para tetua itu. Seharusnya dia menumpuk semua dendam untuk para tetua itu. Seharusnya semua ini untuk para tetua gila itu , bukan untuk orang itu. Bukan … bukan untuk orang yang sangat dia sayang. Semuanya salah … ini semua bukan buat orang itu, bukan untuknya … bukan untuk _Aniki_.

'Aku tahu ini semua terlambat,'

'kau tak perlu memafkanku.'

'Karena, sampai kapanpun …'

'… Aku selalu akan mencintaimu … selamanya … Sasuke.'

.

.

"_Aniki_ … _Aniki_ …_ Ani_—"

"—ke, Sasuke! Sasuke sadarlah!"

Mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris _onyx_ yang begitu menawan. Mata itu basah akan air mata. Orang itu menangis dalam tidur … tenggelam dalam kesedihan alam mimpi.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Na-naruto. _Aniki_ … dimana _Aniki_?"

"Tenanglah, aku yakin dia aka—"

"Dimana dia Naruto? Dimana! Aku ingin menemuinya … a-aku, dimana dia?"

Air mata itu mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya. Manik_ onyx_ itu tampak begitu redup dan penuh dengan kesakitan yang membatin. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Bibir itu terus saja memanggil-manggil nama _Aniki_-nya. Naruto tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Melihat Sasuke serapuh itu membuatya sangat sedih dan sakit. Sasuke yang selalu kuat dan angkuh … kini semua itu telah runtuh terbawa dengan deraian air matanya.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkannya, mencoba menyemangatinya, dan mencoba menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya. "Sasuke, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Kumohon Sasuke."

"_Aniki_ … dimana dia Dobe? Aku memimpikannya meninggalkanku. Aku melihatnya mati di hadapanku. Aku .. a-ku hiks."

"Ini bukan mimpi, semua yang kau rasakan adalah nyata. Semua nyata dan … kau harus tetap kuat. Dia bukanlah orang jahat. Dia pergi dengan senyuman, Teme. Dia menyayangimmu … selamanya dan sampai kapanpun."

"A-_Aniki_, _go-gomen_. Aku tak bisa menyelematkanmu. Aku adik yang tak berguna …_ gomen_."

"Dia sudah memaafkanmu. Tenanglah … semua kan baik-baik saja. Aku ada untukmu."

Tangisan itu kembali pecah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hati itu begitu sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Orang yang menghancurkan seluruh klannya kini telah tiada. Tak ada senyuman, uluran tangan, sentuhan hangat, tawa, dan tatapan mata yang lembut itu. Tak ada … semua itu tak akan pernah ada. Namun, satu hal yang Sasuke yakini.

Semua itu masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya dan memori masa kecilnya.

_**FIN**_

Huhuhu fic ini aku buat setelah membaca Naruto chapter 590. Aku sedih sekali dengan semua itu. Itachi mati dan adegan terakhirnya membuatku mmenitikka air mata saat membacanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Semoga kalian senang.

Mind to Review, Minna-san?


End file.
